


L'avarice du Dragon

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark Guilde, Dark Magic, Guilt, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mission Fic, Nightmares, Old Magic, Psychological Torture, Rituals, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Luxus savait qu'il pouvais être une vrais plais à vivre , mais cette fois-ci il savais qu'il avais été trop loin.Fried était partie , blessés par leur nouvelle dispute et il était maintenant entre les mains d'une guilde noir souhaitant posséder leur propre démon avec l'aide d'un livre qui nécessité les talents d'un mange capable de tracé ses runes.Enchaîné dans un prison humide , Fried quand à lui commençait à douté de ses valeurs. Loin des autres et laissait seul avec ses pensés de plus en plus sombre. La torture semblais être bien plus agréable que ses heurs à se souvenir des mots durs du blond. Il n'était peut être pas fait pour être le capitaine de leur équipe , à voyager avec ses compagnons et de prendre les bonnes décisions .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah , ma première longue fanfiction.  
> Je tente l'aventure avec une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. Je pense que commencer sur un couple que j'adore et que j'aime écrire et lire facilite un peu les choses. A vous de me dire si vous aimez ou non.

 

Fried avançait silencieusement sur le chemin, ses yeux s'attardant sur les arbres l'entourant sans pour autant les voir. Son esprit était à des kilomètres de là, coincé à la dispute de ce matin.

 

Il s'était disputé avec Luxus, une grosse dispute. Cela arrivait bien sur de temps en temps d'avoir un désaccord, mais ce matin cela avait été plus fort, plus violent. Fried repoussa ses pensées une nouvelle fois, ne souhaitant pas se rappeler des objets volants dans la pièce et des cri. Il s'était emporté, tout comme Luxus. Plusieurs verres avaient été brisés et il était sur d'avoir cassé leur canapé comme le blond avait réussi à briser la fenêtre.

 

À la fin il était simplement partie en se téléportant, refusant de continuer de briser leur maison tandis que Luxus partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Cela avait été pour le mieux pour eux avant que la dispute finisse en vraie bataille. Il était arrivé la guilde quelques secondes plus tard, avec la chance de n'avoir presque personne pour remarquer sa colère encore présente.

 

Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité et été parti voir Mirajane qui s'occupait justement des missions. Il avait besoin de partir, de remettre ses idées en forme et sans doute aussi sous la colère de partir loin de la source de conflit. Les mots l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Si c'était ce qu'on pensait de lui, il ferait sans doute mieux de maintenant travaillait seul et ne plus gêner ses amis et leur montrer d'autres spectacles pathétiques.

 

**"Bonjour Mira, j'aurai besoin d'une mission solo s'il te plaît."** Simple et directe. Assez loin de son altitude habituelle mais la colère était encore si forte que Fried se contentait du minimum. L'ainé des Strauss releva les yeux surpris avant de sourire comme à son habitude. **"Bonjour, les autres ne sont pas là ? D'habitude, tu demandes toujours des missions de groupe."**

 

Décidément, elle connaît que trop bien les habitudes des membres de la guilde. Freed n'avait pas l'esprit à ça néanmoins pour le moment. Il avait juste envie de partir quelque part quelques jours pour juste être seul et réfléchir, pas félicité son amie qui remarquait tout de suite le comportement pressé de son ami.

 

**"Non, j'ai besoin de partir seul quelque temps. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ? "**

Mirajane fut surprise, mais chercha tout de même parmi les nouvelles missions reçus ce matin même qu'elle avait sous la main.

**" Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir partir seul, tu veux quelque chose en particulier Fried ?"**

**" Juste quelques choses de pas trop loin pour que je puisse y être dans la journée et qui m'occupe un peu."**

 

La mage acquiesça et fouillait parmi la pile alors que de nouvelles personnes rentraient. Bientôt la guilde serais bondé, et pleine de vie comme à son habitude. Le regard de Fried s'égarait sur les nombreuses missions, avant de remarquer une plus petite pile de missions sur le côté. Le jeune homme les prit, les feuilletant rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur une qui semblait idéale. Elle demandait un mage capable de détruire un vieux sort de protection et d'en installer de nouveaux sur une propriété nouvelle acquis à quelques heures d'ici. Elle avait une paye convenable et demandait un savoir important que Fried savait avoir sans même devoir transporter ses livres. Mais elle pourrait tout autant convenir à Levy et Fried voulu s'assurer qu'elle était bien disponible.

 

**" Celle-ci est-elle réserver Mira ?"**

**" Oh, non mais elle me paraissait peu suspecte. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de la prendre, surtout si tu es seul."**

**" Non, c'est bon. Je sais me défendre et elle n'est pas très loin en plus en cas de problème."**

 

Mirajan paraissait septique, argumentant qu'il pouvait attendre quelques heures le temps qu'elle vérifie que l'annonce soit vrais mais le jeune homme resta obstiné. Levy, qui venait d'arriver avec Juvia, se proposa même de l'accompagner pour rassurer la barman et veiller sur le mage mais Fried refusa toutes demandes poliment. Il partait pour être seul, et même si la compagnie de la petite mage était agréable, le sujet de la dispute revenait doucement dans son esprit et le convainquait que c'était pour le mieux.

 

**"Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours et au moindre problème je reviendrais**." Sourit-il, laissant les deux femmes douteuses mais sans d'autres objections.

 

Maintenant Fried se trouvait un peu idiot d'être parti aussi rapidement et pour une mission qui se pouvait très bien être juste une perte de temps voir un piège. Néanmoins marcher dans cette forêt avait des vertus apaisantes et il sentait son esprit plus calme et clair. L'après-midi était déjà là et le jeune homme se demandait quelques secondes si les autres avaient remarqué son absence. Non, ils devaient profiter de ne pas avoir leur capitaine sur leurs dos pour une fois. Peut-être même qu'ils fêtaient son départ ? Il paniquait pour rien se rassura t-il. Juste ne plus penser à eux comme il l'avait prévu pour remettre ses idées aux claires.

Fried jetait un nouveau regard au chemin, laissant la nature l'écarter de ses ombres doutes infondés. Il reviendrait à Fairy Tail détendu après quelques jours à étudier un vieux sort de protection et en installer un nouveau. Il l'avait déjà fait pour leur maison. Il n'avait qu'à faire un autre sort de se types, quoique un peu différent pour ne pas mettre en péril sa maison ou celle de ses clients. Cela ne lui prendrait qu'une journée ou deux. Le plus dur allait sans doute être de détruire l'ancien sort.

 

Fière de sa résolution, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts continuait sa marche paisible jusqu'au croisement qui indiquait la direction de la maison de ses clients. Son regard s'attardait sur les vieux panneaux en bois abîmés par le temps et presque entièrement couvert de mousse lorsqu'un qu'un bruit suspect résonna derrière lui.

 

Fried se retourna rapidement mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les arbres et le chemin de terre. Fried secoua la tête, pensant avoir rêvé quand le bruit de pas se fit plus fort et juste derrière lui. Le mage runique entendit le coup de feu alors qu'il sauta sur le coté, l'épée sortie et des sorts sur le bout de doigt. Une douleur le fit plisser les yeux, son seul œil visible s'attardant une seconde sur l'épaule qui laissait une tache sombre sur son manteau.

 

Quand Fried relevèrent les yeux, personne n'était là. Le bois était de nouveau silencieux et si il n'avait pas cette blessure il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé ses bruits de pas. Les sens en alerte et prenant soin de placer son dos contre un arbre pour éviter une attaque dans son point mort. Fried sentis que trop tard le canon d'une arme dans son dos. Le coup fut douloureux, mais soigneusement placé pour ne toucher aucun organe important.

 

Deux mains le jetèrent sur le sol, renvoyant un choc douloureux dans les deux plais de Fried qui remarquait que trop tard l'absence de son épée. Brisé et jeté plus loin sur le chemin, le mage runique vit que son agresseur ne prenait pas la peine d'attacher ses mains. Il avait juste brisé son épée, menace directement et ne cherchait pas à l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie. Il ne connaît pas sa magie réalisa t-il et avais du supposer qu'il n'avait qu'une magie d'équipement.

 

Serrant les dents, Fried profita de voir l'homme lui tourner le dos pour se relever malgré la douleur provoquée par le mouvement soudain. Son ennemie avait fait l'erreur de le laisser libre d'agir, et Fried n'allait pas attendre pour l'attaquer.

 

Le sort s'incrusta sur le dos du long manteau en cuire usé, et l'homme vola loin de Fried dans une surprise évidente. Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps d'envisager une nouvelle action qu'une forte main ne le saisit. Une poigne de fer se renfermait sur ses mains, un craquement douloureux résonnant avec le cri de douleur de Fried quand son nouvel agresseur fit plier ses bras dans un angle peu naturel lui laissant ainsi ses poignées brisées.

 

Fried vit la personne qui le tenait sortir de l'arbre contre le quel il s'était réfugié, sa magie étant visiblement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt la présence de la femme à la musculature impressionnante.

 

Forcé d'être mis à genoux sur le sol, Fried sentit un coup de pied sur ça plais le faire chuter sur le sol mais au moins libre des mains dures qui lui avait cassées ses poignées. Repliant ses bras aux poignées brisées contre son torse dans une tentative primitif d'apaiser la douleur et le protéger d'un nouveau coup, Fried reprenait son souffle difficilement sans comprendre dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

 

**" C'est suffisant Danaé. Il doit être vivant pour la suite."** La voix était calme quoique marquer par le choc de l'attaque surprise de Fried. Il aurait presque pu être agréable pour le jeune homme s'il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus.

**" Bien. Laissez-moi juste le rendre plus facile à transporté."**

 

Sa tête fut saisie sans grande délicatesse, la grande main ne laissant aucune chance d'échappatoire qu'en un tissu imbibé d'une forte odeur fut placé sur son nez et sa bouche. Fried se débâtit maladroitement, épuisé et son corps lui renvoyant en permanence des vagues de douleurs avant d'être juste laissé sur le sol peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

 

_Luxus …_

 

Cette journée avais si mal commencé pensa t'il. Il avait été un idiot et maintenant il était en train de perdre connaissance sur un chemin de terre attaqué par deux inconnues. Un véritable idiot. La douleur de son corps s'endormait alors qu'il perdait lentement connaissance.

 

Ses yeux se refermaient définitivement, le peu de force qui lui restait partant sous l'effet de la drogue. Finalement, il se pourrait bien que cette dispute soit son dernier moment avec eux. Il aurait juste voulu un peu plus de temps pour les revoir, s'excuser d'avoir était un si mauvais capitaine. S'excuser d'avoir été un tel fardeau.

 

 

C'est grognant que Luxus sortie, Evergreen ayant fini par le convaincre de sortir pour aller à la guilde. Le blond refusait toujours d'expliquer aux autres le sujet de la dispute avec Fried, alors Bixrow et Ever attendaient des réponses de leur capitaine qu'il devait normalement être plus calme et coopératif que le blond.

 

Il devait s'être réfugié à la guilde, parlant sans doute à Mirajane ou d'autre membre en attendant ses amis avec une mission prête pour eux comme toujours. Le blond pardonné et déjà de quoi remplacé les objets cassés comme toujours. Prévenant et prêt à toute éventualité. Cela les surprit donc de ne pas trouver la tête verte assis quelque part, attendant souriant qu'ils partent ensemble en mission.

 

**" Fried est déjà partie si c'est lui que vous cherchiez."** La douce voix de la barman les surprit, mais Mirajane les saluait juste poliment en nettoyant plusieurs verres.

**" Comment ça partie ?"** Questionna Ever , prenant place au bar pour pourvoir mieux discuter avec Mirajane.

**" Il est venu tôt ce matin et m'a demandé une mission solo. Il avait l'air troublé, mais il a insisté pour prendre une mission et il est reparti aussitôt, il y a maintenant bien cinq heurs si son train fut à l'heure."**

 

Evergreen jetait un regard noir à Luxus qui grognait, détournant la tête en se sentant maintenant un peu coupable. Maintenant il allait être aussi en froid avec la seule femme de leur groupe pensa t'il. Bien qu'elle est une bonne raison de lui en vouloir mais tout va se résoudre comme toujours non ? Fried ne laissait jamais le temps au blond qu'il s'excuse qu'il était pardonné. Cela était juste une dispute comme cela arrive parfois. Du moins, il l'espérait.

 

**"Et il a pris quel genre de mission ? On peut sûrement le rejoindre !"** S'exclama Bixrow optimiste mais Mirajane secoua la tête. **"Il a demandé à être seul et à refuser Levy qui voulait bien partir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être accompagné."** Elle soupira avant de reprendre. **"Je ne sais pas comment il a pu être mis dans un tel état. Mais normalement il devra être de retour d'ici la fin de semaine."** Finis la mage, tentant de terminer sur une note plus joyeuse.

 

Luxus grognait de nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte sans plus d'attente. Pas la peine de rester si Fried n'était pas de retours avant plusieurs jours. D'ici là les choses se calmeront et il devrait sans doute en profiter pour réparer leur salon et peut-être aussi le mur de sa chambre.

 

**" Luxus ? "**

**" Il en aura vite fini de cette mission. On l'attend juste avant de prendre une mission ensemble."** Sans plus de mot le blond partie, laissant les trois mages s'échanger un regard.

**" Ils se sont disputaient n'est pas ?"** Demanda Mira, finissant de laver la pile de verre sale de se midi.

 

Ever se contenta de soupirer, fatigué du comporte contradictoire du chasseur du dragon qui n'arrivait pas à communiquer correctement quand il était d'humeur aussi noir.

**" Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver Elfman plutôt que de remarquer l'évidence ? "** Fini par demander la jeune femme à lunette en ignorant le petit sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de l'ainée.

 

 

Les yeux de Fried s'ouvraient lentement, le sommeil disparaissant pour laisser place à la confusion. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête, de lourd bracelet froid et métallique compressant ses poignées et tirant sur tout son corps encore rigide. À part ses bras rien ne semblait l'empêcher de bouger et il ne rencontrait aucune autre chaîne et bracelet de prisonnier.

 

Son épaule et ses cotes étaient douloureuses, mais elles avaient étées soignées. Ses poignées bougeaient sans douleurs mais rien ne se passait quand il tenta de tracer une rune. Il devait porter des menottes anti-magies pensa t'il sombrement. Quelque chose se tenait sur sa gorge et l'empêchait de prendre de grande inspiration. Un lourd collier que Fried reconnu être comme ses menottes anti-magie. Il n'avait pas fait la même erreur que lors de son embuscade. Il n'avait pas à faire à des amateurs visiblement.

 

Sa vision s'adaptait au peu de luminosité, le flou qui entourait sa vision disparaissant maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé. Le sol était froid contre ses pieds nus, comme le reste de ce qui ressemblais à une prison. Le mur humide sur lequel il était attaché, les chaines au mur et les pierres recouverts de mousses. Il devait être sous terre en vue de l'humidité ambiante et le manque de fenêtre et de lumière.

 

Fried frissonna quand la seule porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière du couloir se rependre dans sa cellule avec un courant d'air froid. L'air fraie le fit réalisé qu'il n'avait plus de manteau, juste sa chemise sale de son sang et son pantalon. Deux hommes entrèrent, refermant la lourde porte de fer et de bois derrière eux dans un claquement désagréable. Une chaude lumière continuait de se reprendre de la torche que portait l'homme en retrait, réchauffant un peu les pierres froides et les muscles engourdis du mage de fairy tail.

 

**" Je ne pensais pas que se serais un mage de Fairy tail qui viendrait."** Dit soudainement l'homme en avant que Fried reconnu être son agresseur. Il était grand, dans la moyenne et portait des habits usés mais pratique. Un long manteau de cuire qui descendais jusqu’à ses cuisses, recouvrant une partie d'une chemise lâche bleu nuit et un pantalon noir.

 

Deux yeux rouge rouillent l'observaient, un sourire se formant sur les trais de l'homme aux cheveux argentés cours lissé à la vas vite. Fried se contenta de lui renvoyait un regard noir.

 

**" Aucun mage capable de maîtriser des runes ne travaille seul dans cette guilde, mais j'imagine que nous avons eu de la chance."** Conclus l'homme.

**" Que voulez-vous ?!"**

Le sourire de l'homme se fit un peu plus grand. **" Nous n'avons pas le temps aux salutations, c'est vrai. Maintenant que nous avons notre mage, il ne manque plus que de vous convaincre."**

**"Je ne ferais rien pour vous."** Déclara simplement le mage runique. Il n'allait certainement pas travailler pour une guilde noire. Il devait juste attendre de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper. L'homme ne perdit pas son sourire et continua comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

 

**" Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour comprendre quelque runes et briser un sort . "** La voix de l'homme était plus calme et presque banale. Si Fried l'avait croisé dans une autre occasion, il ne l'aurait pas suspecté d'être dans une guilde illégale ou d'être le genre de personne à tendre des embuscades.

**" Tracez simplement quelques petits mots pour nous, ou nous trouverons le moyen de vous faire céder."**

 

La menace était à peine cachée, et Fried douté que leurs moyens de dissuasion soit une simple discussion.

Pourtant Fried garda le silence, ignorant les deux hommes qui s'échanger un regard entendu.

 

**" Je n'attendais pas moins d'un mage. Va me chercher Danaé, et dis lui d'importer quelques outils avec elle."**

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fried fut la cible involontaire d'une embuscade. Refusant de coopérer il apprend très rapidement leurs méthodes de négociation ainsi que leur but. Faire ressentir aux autres ceux qu'ils ont vécut :

 Les coups s'arrêtaient des que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant à Fried le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son dos le brûlait atrocement là ou un fouet avait tracé des lignes de feu sur sa peau et sa chaire. Sa chemise autrefois blanche était un lointain souvenir maintenant qu'elle avait pris une teinte plus brune et rouge selon les endroits.  
   
Il ne remarquait même pas le départ des deux gardes qui surveillait le bon déroulement de son interrogatoire suivit par la jeune fille remplaçant aujourd'hui Danaé. Aujourd'hui ? Fried ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps était passé depuis que la rousse que devais être à peine plus grande que Wendy était apparu. C'était le problème de ne pas avoir de fenêtre. Il avait fermé les yeux puis la femme aux longs cheveux violet avait était remplacé par l'inconnue avec des cheveux mis-long rouge feu qui former deux grosses mèches de chaque côté de sa tête et deux petites mèches qui lui tombait dans les yeux bleus comme de l'eau troublé.  
   
Fried n'avait pas vraiment retenu son nom. Quelque chose qui se terminait par "Rice" ou quelque chose de semblable que le jeune homme n'avais entendue que par le peu de discutions qu'avaient les gardes dans sa cellule. Au moins il pouvait facilement voir que la jeune fille semblait plus confiante et sans doute plus haut gradé que la majorité des mages qui fourmillaient ici.  
   
Son esprit revenait au présent, profitant des quelques secondes que l'entrée de l'argenter lui offrait pour faire le point sur son état. Sa bouche avait un goût horrible, celui de fer après avoir reçu un coup de poings de la femme à la magie de camouflage. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Un moment il avait la tête sous l'eau puis il avait dû perdre connaissance puisqu'à son réveil il avait mal à sa mâchoire et sa tortionnaire avait le poing lever. Il était presque sûr que le manque de sommeil était la cause de sa mémoire défaillante et ses pertes de connaissances fréquente qui ne lui importait que peu de repos.  
   
Ses bras étaient douloureux d'être bloqués dans cette position, et le fouet avait parfois léchait les muscles tendus rajoutant plus de douleurs dans ses bras tirés vers le plafond. Son dos était la chose la plus horrible à supporter mais son torse restait le plus alarmant. Il devait avoir des côte cassées en vue des bleus qui s'accrochait à sa peau et de la douleur. Respirer était douloureux mais après quelque temps et son immobilité cela devenais plus supportable que la douleur de sa jambe droite. Une torche avait été placée sur sa jambe, brûlant la peau et le muscle amaigris pour tenter de le faire coopérer.  
   
On avait au moins relevais son pantalon lors de la torture et maintenant le tissu sale infecté la brulure mais cachait à sa vue la repoussante vision de sa propre chaire brûlé. Fried ne savait pas si il devait en être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir perdu un peu plus de ses habits qui l'épargnait légèrement de l'humidité et du froid qui le maintenait éveillé et sans doute l'affaiblissait un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
   
 **" Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?"**  La voix soudaine du maître de la guilde raisonna dans la cellule entrainant un sursaut chez le jeune homme, provoquant une vague de douleur dans son dos et ses bras bougés trop brutalement.  
   
 **"Une semaine, et ta guilde n'a toujours pas remarquait ton absence."**  
Fried savait parfaitement ce que voulais l'homme et ce qu'il tentait de faire. Semer le doute dans son esprit.  
Mais même si ses dires étaient vrais, cela était normal. Il avait pris une mission qui devait durer plusieurs jours. Alors il imaginait qu'il faudrait attendre un peu pour que son absence soit remarquée.  
   
 **"Mais cela m'a au moins permit de faire quelques recherches sur toi."**  L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'approchait tranquillement du mage suspendu avec le même sourire sur le visage hors de propos. " **Tu es Fried Justine, capitaine de l'unité Rajin."**  Une main se posait contre une de ses cotes brisées, provoquant un sursaut de douleur. Fried tentait de s'éloigner de la main contre son torse mais il ne réussit qu'à s'appuyer par erreur sur sa jambe brulée.  
 **"Vous n'avez pas travaillé seul depuis des années. Nous avons eu de la chance d'avoir un mage runique. Ton travail sera encore plus simple que prévu mais tu refuses toujours de nous aider."**  Finit-il presque enjoué mais Fried ne suivait déjà plus.  
   
Il n'avait pas fait de mission solo depuis sa première année à Fairy tail c'est vrai. Il se rappelait encore très bien comme il avait commençait les missions en équipe. Bixrow l'avait abordé un matin, lui parlant amicalement puis l'avait l'invité se joindre lui et Luxus pour une mission.  
  
D'habitude, il refusait toute demande semblable, n'étant pas encore assez à l'aise avec sa nouvelle guilde. Mais pour une fois il avait accepté l'offre et depuis l'unité Raijin c'était créé après quelques années et l'arrivé d'Ever dans la guilde. Il n'avait depuis jamais regretté d'avoir accepté l'offre, gardant précieusement tout les souvenirs de cette époque.  
   
Fried cria quand l'homme, Argos, lui donna un coup de pied dans sa jambe brûlé pour le réveiller après qu'il se soit sans doute endormi. Le tissu prit une teinte rougeâtre et la douleur pulsait dans sa jambe comme si la plaie s'était ouverte. Les yeux encore brumeux, Fried sifflait de douleur sous le regard indifférent de l'homme.  
   
 **"Réveille-toi, cela fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vue alors profitons pour discuter un peu."**  Ris l'homme.  
 **"Tu es si fatigué que tu ne peux même pas m'écouter ?"**  Continua t-il avec le même air moqueur.  
   
Fried aurait souhaité lui répondre, mais la soif avait fini par dessécher sa gorge à moins que se soient ses propres cris. Au moins il avait pu boire quelques gorgées d'eau quand Danaé avait testé la simulation de noyade et l'aspergé d'eau après leurs séances pour le tenir réveillé. La faim le dévorait tout autant, mais quand on bougeait aussi peu elle était presque oubliée.  
   
 **"Tu refuses toujours de collaborer ?"**  Demanda enfin Argos.  
Fried n'eu pas à réfléchir pour hocher la tête. Il n'aiderait jamais, qu'importe ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il savait que peu connaissait les runes et savais les maîtriser. Levy pouvait les traduire et en maîtriser certain sans aucun doute, Evergrenn et Bixrow pouvant lire les plus communes après des années à ses côtés et à l'utiliser devant eux. C'était une compétence rare, il en avait conscience et ils ne le libéreraient jamais tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé une autre personne capable de pratiquer leur rituel.  
   
Il devait juste attendre des secours. Malgré sa fierté, il n'avait pas la force de s'échapper de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tenter quoique se soit, toujours attaché et jamais seul. Les autres remarqueront bien qu'il n'est pas revenu. Quelqu'un viendra, ou il mourra en refusant de se plier à leur demande.  
   
 **"Bien. J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore convaincu ?"**  Soupira l'homme comme s'il parlait à un enfant désobéissant.  **"Pourtant, je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Retablir un peu d'égalité dans se monde. Nous avons des forces armés faible qui n'aide jamais le peuple alors que des guildes puissantes se créer tout les jours et n'accepte de vous aider qu'en échange d'une récompense"**  Ses mains se resserraient autour d'une sacoche que Fried ne remarquait que maintenant malgré ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.  
   
 **" Il n'y a jamais eu personne pour aider les victimes, laissant les survivants voir leurs vies détruites avant qu'on ne leur dise un ' on a rien put faire', 'Cela était trop fort pour nous et autre connerie."**  La voix de l'homme était devenue amère avant de redevenir douce.  **"Mais avec se livre. Le monde comprendra. Ils ne nous manquent qu'un peu plus de puissance pour enfin réaliser notre rêve."**  
   
Fried voyait des points noirs lentement apparaître dans sa vision. Il grimaçait devant les dires de l'homme mais n'arrivait plus à lutter contre la fatigue. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de restait éveillé. S'ils pouvaient juste lui laisser une nuit de repos, ou au moins quelques heure seul pour que son corps puisse enfin avoir ce qui réclamait tant.  
   
Peut-être qu'ainsi, il arriverait à partir ou à comprendre le discours décousu de l'homme. Il avait parlé d'un livre, mais le reste était partis dans un murmure alors qu'il cédait.  
   
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement quand une main serra sa gorge. Ses bras bougèrent dans un réflexe naturel mais toujours bloquer il ne put que se faire plus de mal encore alors que la main gardait sa prise sur son cou.  
   
 **"A moins que tu ne me crois pas ? Après tout ta guilde à l'air si joyeuse, tu penses sans doute qu'ils viendront mais je t'assure qu'avant la fin du mois j'aurais le pouvoir qu'il me manque et tu seras à la première loge pour admirer notre travail. Considère cela comme une promesse, tu seras vivant jusqu'à la fin et tu seras la source de l'éveil qu'on importera."**  
   
La main serait d'avantage la gorge de Fried, soulevant le corps fatigué du mage a quelques centimètres du sol. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus faible, n'arrivant que difficilement à attraper l'air avec la main marquant sa peau de sa prise. Plusieurs minutes semblèrent passer, son corps soulevait toujours plus haut contre le mur alors que la conscience du jeune homme partait. Quand le jeune homme cru pouvoir se perdre dans l'obscurité attendue de l'inconscience Argos le lâcha soudainement.  
   
Un craquement résonna dans la cellule, les bras déboîtés après trop de tension et la soudaine chute. Fried se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Tout son poids reposait maintenant sur les membres disloquaient. Des points blancs perturbaient sa vision, mais Fried réussis à tout de même renvoyait un regard noir à Argos qui le voyait combattra la douleur.  
   
 **" Je t'emporterais des preuves, mais en attendant Danaé à apprit pour ta fascination pour la foudre. Voyons comment tu peux la supporter."**  Le maître de la guilde sourit, Fried perdant finalement sans doute connaissance puisqu'il disparut une fois ses yeux ouvert.  
   
Soupirant, le jeune homme observais inquiet sa prison pour constater qu'il était seul. La nouvelle torture qu'il préparait lui donnait l'impression de tomber encore plus dans l'enfer mais il avait enfin la solitude qu'il avait demandait silencieusement depuis une semaine.  
   
La douleur était partout sur lui, l'étouffant plus que n'importe qu'elle torture. Juste quelques heures avec un peu de chance pour dormir se dit-il. Peut être de quoi être en meilleure forme même sa jambe l'handicaperait dans sa fuite. Si quelqu'un venait bien pour l'aider.  
   
 **"Je suis pitoyable"**  Lâchât-il à haute voix en fermant les yeux. Déjà il pouvait sentir le sommeil le prendre maintenant qu'il laissait son corps s'effondrer et son esprit disparaître dans le néant des rêves.


	3. Chapitre 3

**"Si c'est votre choix, je ne peux pas vous obliger à rester"**  La voix de son grand-père semblait éteinte, voyant trois de ses "enfants" partir alors qu'il pleurait toujours la disparition d'un autre membre mais Luxus devais restait fidèle à leur plan. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici à attendre des pistes, à attendre que les forces de l'ordre fassent leur travail. Il ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il sentait qu'il devait agir, retrouver ce qui lui appartenait.  
   
Jamais il n'avait connu de sentiment aussi étrange. Lors de son exil, il savait ses amis et proches en sécurités après tout et malgré ce pincement dans la poitrine il avait continué d'avancer dos à la guilde. Maintenant, c'était presque comme si on lui avait arraché un membre et que son cerveau ne voulait que récupérer sa possession.  
   
C'était pour ça qu'ils partaient, quittant la guilde pour un temps pour une quête folle, même pour Fairy Tail. Ils allaient fouiller le pays entier s'il le fallait pour retrouver Fried mais ils le trouveront. Ils en avaient fait la promesse silencieuse.  
   
L'odeur de Fried était presque partie après plus d'un mois, les pistes diminuaient comme les indices et ils ne savaient même pas où chercher. Les environs avaient été fouillés, mais Luxus sentait qu'il était plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Evergreen et Bixrow l'accompagnaient sans lui laisser le choix dans cette quête, et il se devait de reconnaître qu'il ne voyant pas d'autre choix que de partir ensemble reprendre ce qu'on leur avait volé. Ce qui lui avait enlevé.  
   
Regardant Magnolia disparaitre derrières ses eux, Luxus ne sentait aucun regret alors qu'il suivait son instinct et il espérer sa chance. Un dragon n'abandonnerait jamais son trésor aussi facilement.  
   
   
Le sol était gelé, mais cela restait bien plus supportable et presque agréable contre la brûlure sur le torse de Fried. Allonger contre le sol, réveiller par la douleur alors qu'il semblait avoir était poser dans un couloir aussi anodin que froid. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les nombreux bandages qui le recouvraient, les pensées dans un chaos désagréable. Il était sûr d'en garder une cicatrice à vie, malgré les premiers secours importés ce qu'il imagina être hier. Sa main s'égarait sur les bandages serrés à la mention des évènements de la veille, la mémoire aussi vive que la blessure.  
   
Ils n'avaient pas arrêté qu'importe ses cries ou ses spasmes de douleurs. Pendant un instant Fried à cru qu'il allait mourir pour la première fois depuis sa captivité. Il avait pensé qu'il disparaîtrait de se monde et pendant un instant il en était heureux de se sentir partir. Torturer dans un endroit inconnu et loin de toutes les personnes qu'il aime. Mourir le corps en feu et encore tant de doute en lui, mais avec la promesse de l'arrêt de toute douleur.  
   
Au début, cela avait été une séance presque normale. Une pièce sombre, avec plusieurs torches qui lui changeaient de sa cellule. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre mais le plafond semblait être un mélange de terre et pailles comme s'ils étaient dehors ou en partie immergeait. Danaé l'avait attaché à une sorte de lacrima jaune lui envoyant des décharges douloureuses grâces aux deux liens le reliant à celle-ci. Malheureusement, l'habitude avait dû rendre les nerfs du jeune homme moins sensible et les réactions de Fried avaient été faibles, trop faibles à leurs yeux.  
   
Sa tortionnaire avait poussé la lacrima à son maximum en voyant que celle-ci n'avait pas autant d'impact que celui estimait, laissant son corps être en proie aux spasmes durant à temps avant que l'objet ne perde tout contrôle sur la magie. Fried ne vit qu'un flash rouge avant de sentir le contacte de l'électricité dégénérer à celle des flammes. Un de ses liens fut arraché tendis que le second partait en flamme comme la lacrima brisée.  
   
Un chaos s'en suivit, un mélange de bruit et de mouvement que Fried n'arrivait pas à identifier alors qu'il sentait sa peau brûler avec la pièce elle-même. La couleur rouge ne fut bientôt que la seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir, la chaleur l'entourant pour l'emporté vers les flammes qui se faisaient toujours plus fortes et puissantes. Son torse était la principale cible, son dos commençant comme ses épaules à être touché alors que certaines flammes descendaient vers ses cuisses en recherche constante de chair encore saine.  
   
Fried criait de douleur, se débattant dans les cordes qui le retenaient dans les airs avant qu'ils ne soient eux aussi rongés par l'incendie pour laisser son corps en partie en flamme s'effondrait sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le choc était presque passait inaperçu dans la douleur qui le traverser, sa chair brûlant malgré le peu de muscle et de graisse qui devait lui restait. Tout devient noir, noyait dans la douleur et la chaleur. Il espérait presque ne pas se réveiller pour faire face aux conséquences de cette nouvelle torture. De ne plus être un poids même pour lui-même.  
   
Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi.  
   
Maintenant il portait un bandage sale sur son torse et son dos , plusieurs bandages entourant ses bras et épaules , et une partie de ses jambes que les flammes avaient mordu. Il laissait la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée cacher son corps immobile défiguré la douleur et ses brûlures, incapable de bouger de toute manière. La fièvre finissait d'achever le jeune homme, Fried se sentait délirer lentement sans rien pouvoir faire à part endurer en silence la guérison lente de ses blessures trop nombreuses.  
   
Les autres allaient arriver pensa t-il comme toujours pour se rassurer. Il n'avait juste qu'à attendre, à ne pas céder et il rentrerait chez lui. C'était sa seule certitude maintenant. Luxus et les autres le trouveraient, et le sortiraient de cet enfer puisque même la mort ne semblait pas vouloir de lui.  
   
Ses muscles se contractèrent sous un frisson de douleurs, faisant bouger la seule chaîne qui lui restait dans un bruit qui était maintenant son quotidien. Ils l'avaient un minimum entretenu à la hâte, laissant son cou toujours piéger par le collier d'anti-magie mais ses muscles enfin au repos sans chaînes aux pieds qui n'aurait sans doute même plus supportait leurs poids. Il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. La peau pale par les coups et le manque de lumière semblait déjà être une réponse. Il n'avait jamais était bronzé, mais il en était arrivé à un point inquiétant maintenant de pâleur. Il pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu du poids même à travers les bandages qui serpentaient sur son corps et sans un peu des muscles qu'il avait et qui n'avais pas brûler.  
   
Ses cheveux étaient sans doute le plus lamentable de son apparence. Plusieurs mèches avaient brûlaient, la partie gauche de ses cheveux avaient raccourcit jusqu'à ses épaules et noircit en partit par le feu et la saleté.  
   
Il ne ressemblait à rien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
Tout se qui lui restait était la douleur qui le traversait sans pause alors qu'il avait était laisser là , sans le pensaient-ils mort. Juste seul alors que la fatigue faisait ralentir sa respiration, l'obscurité lui épargnant moins de douleurs et d'angoisse. Qu'importe pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul ici, il espérait maintenant juste qu'ils retrouvent un cadavre à leurs retours. Juste ne plus se réveiller dans cet endroit horrible.  
   
   
Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû espérer. Si chaque espoir qui l'avait porter avaient abouti, il ne serait pas là maintenant. À être partie seul faire une mission idiote que l'avais juste emmenait à être emprisonné. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa conscience lentement revenir vers la surface malgré la brume. Ce n'était pas comme ses réveils habituels, tout était tellement calme.  
   
Fried se sentait reposer comme s'il avait dormi plus d'une poigné d'heure. Le sol n'avait plus cette dureté et froideur qu'il connaissait mais un confort doux et agréable contre sa peau abîmé. Des mains fines changeant ses bandages avec des gestes doux qui lui rappelait la guilde , lui rappelait les mains douces d'Evergreen ou Mirajane quand il revenait blessait d'une mission. Il devait rêver, Fried ne voyait pas d'autre explications quand la brume du sommeil disparaissait.  
   
Il était allongé sur un lit, confortable et doux contre ses muscles sensibles. Une longue et lourde couverture reposée sur lui et le gardant dans une chaleur agréable loin du froid qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude.  
C'était comme s'il était à la maison sans y être. Il manquait  l'odeur de leur maison, celle de son groupe et surtout de ses amis. Il n'y avait pas le parfum d'Ever assez discret mais qui ornait la plupart des pièces de la maison. Il n'y avait pas celle du bois des totems des bébés de Bix et leurs rires alors qu'ils volaient dans la maison. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur de ses vieux livres. Il manquait aussi son odeur rassurante qui marquait leurs petites maisons comme son domaine, leur domaine.  
   
Et ses mains qui le bandaient, elle avait beau être si douce elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à une d'entre elle. La jeune fille semblait si jeune, peut être Wendy ? Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses muscles se reposaient mais si c'était Wendy pourquoi pouvait-il sentir sa peau disparut et ses chaires brûlées sous les bandages encore en pleine guérison. Elle n'aurait pas pu le guérir avec sa magie?  
   
Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, la peur se répondant dans ses veines comme le pire des poisons. Les mains semblaient avoir fini leurs travails et rabattaient le tissu confortable sur lui. Fried prenant conscience de son environnement malgré la fatigue, ignorant les bruits de pas lui signalant que son visiteur était toujours présente.  
   
Le plafond était toujours de la roche mais sec, comme les murs taillait pour donner à la pièce un air assez agréable. Il était bien allonger dans un lit, un vrai lit , avec plusieurs draps et une couverture loin de la matière rêche qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir qui lui couvrait son corps. La douceur du coton reposé contre les bandages propres et sa peau mise à nu.  
   
C'était agréable et reposant, mais ce n'était pas normale. Une petite fenêtre était placée juste en face de son lit , dévoilant entre ses rideaux blancs une forêt lumineuse ou quelques animaux passer de temps en temps. Cela était étrange de revoir l'extérieur mais ce n'était pas difficile de remarquait pour Fried que c'était un sort qui montré un paysage aussi paisible.  
   
Fried lutta pour continuait son observation, ses yeux dérivant vers un nouvel endroit. Une armoire était placée contre le mur face à la porte, cachant une partie du mur de pierre empilaient. Le bois foncé semblait trancher avec le parquet pale et les murs grisâtres. Fried finis par tourner son regard vers la porte fine qui semblait si fragile face à la lourde porte de sa prison. Une petite commode était appuyait contre le mur, une jeune fille ranger soigneusement un rouleau de tissu qui avait dut servir à bander ses plaies avec une pommade blanche.  
   
Elle lui disait quelque chose, avec ses cheveux rouges qui tomber en deux grosses mèches lui rappelant les oreilles d'un animal et ses mèches dans tous les sens. Des yeux bleus surprirent se retournèrent vers lui avant de redevenir terne et immobile.  
   
 **"Tu es enfin réveillé. Il commençait à croire que tu étais mort."**  Laissa telle échapper froidement, ne donnant que plus de confusion à l'homme blessait qui peiné à resté éveiller sous les médicaments et la fatigue que les drogues entraînait. Le silence fut de retour dans la petite chambre, coupé seulement par les bruits de rangement que la jeune femme provoquer.  
   
Fried laissait ses yeux se refermer, confus mais n'arrivant plus à lutter contre le sommeil. Pour le moment seule la brume du sommeil et l'oublie qu'il importait était important. Il se reposerait juste un peu plus avait de tentait de s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Juste quelques instants de plus sans douleurs.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Le sol était gelé, mais cela restait bien plus supportable et presque agréable contre la brulure sur le torse de Fried. Il était sur d'en garder une cicatrice à vie, malgré les premiers secours importé se qu'il imagina être hier. Sa main s'égarait sur les bandages serrés, la mémoire aussi vive que la blessure.  
   
Ils n'avaient pas arrêté qu'importe ses cries ou ses spasmes. Pendant un instant Fried à cru qu'il allait mourir pour la première fois de sa captivité. Au début cela avait été une séance presque normale, Danaé l'ayant attachait à une sorte de lacrima jaune lui envoyant des décharges douloureuses. Malheureusement l'habitude avait dut rendre les nerfs du jeune homme moins sensible et les réactions de Fried avaient été faibles, trop faibles à leurs yeux.  
   
Elle avait poussé la lacrima à son maximum, laissant son corps être en proie aux spasmes durant à temps avant que l'objet ne perde tout contrôle sur la magie. Fried ne vit qu'un flash rouge avant de sentir le contacte de l'électricité dégénérer à celle des flammes.  
   
Les morsures des flammes avaient été vicieuses, grignotant sa peau et ses muscles avec plus de faim que sa jambe avait subit. Ses liens l'avaient retenue immobile tendis qu'il criait sa douleur en voyant l'enfer des flammes autours de lui.  
   
Il ne sait pas se qui c'était passait ensuite, ses derniers souvenirs s'arrêtant alors qu'il sentait les flammes lécher sa cuisse gauche. Maintenant il portait un bandage sale sur son torse et une partie de ses jambes, immobile par la douleur et ses brulures. La fièvre finissait d'achever le jeune homme, Fried se sentait délirer lentement sans rien pouvoir faire à part endurer en silence la guérison lente de ses blessures trop nombreuses.  
   
 Les autres allaient arriver pensa t-il comme toujours pour se rassurer. Il n'avait juste qu'à attendre, à ne pas céder et il rentrerait chez lui. C'était sa seul certitude maintenant. Luxus et les autres le trouverais, et le sortirait de cette enfer.  
   
Ses muscles se contractèrent sous un frisson de douleurs, faisant bouger la seule chaine qui lui restait dans un bruit qui était maintenant son quotidien. Ils l'avaient allongé sur le sol et donné le minimum de soin et d'habit, laissant son cou toujours piéger par le collier d'anti-magie mais ses muscles enfin au repos. Il pouvait au moins être heureux de se réveiller avec ses seules brulures et ses incertitudes. Se doute qu'un jour quelqu'un le sauve ou qu'on l'oublie dans cette cellule. Que les jours deviennent des années.  
   
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, rompant le silence de la prison. Fried tenta aussitôt de se redresser a la vue d'Argos souriant malgré ses muscles brulées. Ses membres tremblaient à sa grande honte, sa faiblesse ne lui permettant que de se redresser pour faire face à son adversaire avec un grimace à peine caché de douleur et de fièvre.  
   
 **"Tu refuse toujours de travaillé avec nous. Je suis impressionné de te voir endurer chaque jour tout se qu'on te fait subir mais nous avons attendu déjà trop de temps."**  Lâcha Argos, s'arrêtant devant le mage enchaîné avant de s'accroupir à son niveau presque compatissant à son sort.  
   
 **" Je vais te proposer quelque chose."** Dit-il.  **" Soit c'est toi qui nous aide, soit nous allons chercher un de tes collègues."**  
   
Le sang de Fried se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'allait pas oser ? Fairy Tail était une guilde si connu que presque tout les mages de la guilde avait eu au moins un article dans un magazine populaire. Il était si facile d'avoir des informations sur eux, trop facile.  
   
 **" Il y bien cette fille, avec les cheveux bleus. Elle n'as pas de magie runique mais elle pourra très bien faire l'affaire pour les comprendre et en tracé certain."**  
 **" Ne la touche pas !"**  Sa voix était bien plus grave qu'il en avait le souvenir, épuisé et douloureuse après avoir autant crier et par le manque d'eau. Elle n'avait même pas l'air menaçante mais juste faible comme il l'était. Pitoyable pensa t-il en sentant sa gorge douloureuse.  
   
 **"Tu sais se que je veux de toi. On ne te tuera pas si tu nous aide à faire comprendre au monde notre douleur, la douleur que sont les démons. Tu seras notre meilleurs atout."**  
   
Argos relevait le visage du jeune homme qui commençait à se débattre pour s'éloigné du maitre de la guilde noir mais les bandages limites ses mouvement dans cette position.  
   
 **"Maintenant à toi de voir si tu préfère restait vivant et nous aider ou observait ton amie nous aider après l'avoir un peu motivé comme on la fait avec toi."**  
   
Il n'allait pas la torturer ? Fried ne rabaisserait jamais un de ses camarades de guilde à un être faible, mais Levy ne supporterait pas tout ça. Il n'était pas sur qu'il est réussi lui-même à supporté tout ça. Il était défiguré à vie maintenant avec ses brulures. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une de ses amies subir ça. Il se voyait encore dans les flammes, hurlant en tentant désespérément de fuir la douleur. Il se rappelait les premiers jours ou le fouet dévorait son dos, de la noyade qui vivait en boucle, des coups alors qu'on l'empêchait de dormir.  
   
 **"Laisse là en dehors de ça."**  Il aurait voulut paraitre avec plus d'assurance mais sa voix semblais de plus en plus faible. Argos se contenta de sourire, dévoilant toute ses dents.  **"Alors vas-tu nous aider ?"**  
  
 **" Je ..."**  Il n'allait pas vraiment pas les aider ? Il ne savait même pas se qu'ils attendaient de lui. Mais la sécurité de Levy était en jeu, la sécurité d'une amie. Dire qu'elle avais failli venir avec lui , il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps en sachant qu'une autre personne vivait le même enfer. Il aurait tout accepté des le débout pour épargner cela à son amie. C'était bien se que lui reprochait Luxus lors de leur dispute. Mais cela était plus fort que lui. Il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre subir cette torture.  
   
Il jouait avec le feu, faisait confiance à la mauvaise personne mais il n'avait pas le luxe d'avoir le choix. Si il refusait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui subirai ça. Levy, son amie. Il ne se pardonnera jamais si jamais quelque chose lui arriverait par sa faute.  
   
 **" J'accepte de vous aider."**  
   
Fried eu comme l'impression de signer avec le diable, aussitôt le mot prononcé que l'homme se relevait d'un bond avec le sourire. L'étau se resserrait violement autour de lui, semblable à un serpent qui aller d'un moment ou l'autre planté ses crocs venimeux en lui et le contaminer peu à peu.  
   
Fried fut amenait quelques jours plus tard dans une grande pièce, toujours sans fenêtre mais bien plus entretenu. Il marchait difficilement mais un homme de la guilde noir avait réussit à soigner une partie de ses brulures et il pouvait se sentir heureux d'avoir droit à plusieurs médicaments pour calmer ses douleurs. Un bonheur à double tranchant quand il avait l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir.  
   
Argos l'attendait, un livre à la main et plusieurs autres livres posaient sur une petite table avec des stylos. Il lui souriait, s'approchant de lui une fois la porte fermée par les deux gardes qui l'avait escorté.  
   
 **"Bien, nous avons du travail."**  
  
Le travail en effet de manqua pas, cela était presque étrange après autant de temps être juste torturé de pouvoir tout oublier dans le travail même si celui-ci avait un gout amer et que le peu de sommeille qu'il arrivait à avoir était remplie de regret et plus acide encore que n'importe quelle poison.  
   
Le même mantra sifflant dans sa tête, l'obligation plus lourde encore que ses chaines .Fried suivaient les indications que lui fournissait Argos lors de ses visites, visiblement sortie du livre que l'homme aux yeux rouilles ne quittait jamais.  
   
Un sort de contrôle se dessinait entre ses mains, les runes recouvrant lentement la pièce avec ses multiples notes. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, le moindre repos était supprimé pour atteindre plus rapidement son objectif malgré sa fatigue qui parfois le laissait écroulé sur une note. Il aurait bien aimé avoir se doute, savoir que peut être il bluffait mais chaque jours il trouver un objet ou une photo d'elle accompagnant son repas du jour. Un de ses t-shirts, une photo d'elle dans la rue ou n'importe qu'elle preuve qui lui prouvait qu'ils étaient déjà trop près d'elle.  
   
Il comprenait que personne ne soit encore venu le sauver. Pouvaient-ils mêmes tenter quelque chose avec une telle surveillance?  
   
Comment ils avaient réussi à s'approchait autant il l'ignorait. Avec une personne possédant une magie de camouflage il imaginait que tout était plus facile. L'espionnage devait être sa spécialité ou alors cette guilde avait l'habitude de se genre d'action. Fried sentait à chaque minute qu'il passait ici ses chances de partir disparaitre. Il était encore plus surveiller que lors qu'on l'interrogeait.  
   
Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Il était juste piéger dans ses souterrains avec un corps marqué et limitant ses mouvements, une chaine autours de son cou et toujours plus de gardes et maintenant un otage.  
   
Avec l'angoisse que lui fournissait cette connaissance d'un otage il en oubliait presque le but du sort qu'il était forcé de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il travaillait sur une magie noire, et les dessins de celle-ci ne laissaient que peu de marge à sa victime et on comprenait facilement pourquoi elle était interdite. Il plaignait déjà la pauvre personne qui recevrais se sort même si en vue de la fascination morbide que semblait avoir cette guilde pour les démons leur victime semblait toute désigné.  
   
Un démon ou n'importe qu'elle créature pouvant se faire passer comme telle.


End file.
